


Deadpool and his Merry Madmen

by TheWestEnd



Category: DCU (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWestEnd/pseuds/TheWestEnd
Summary: When Deadpool is hired by someone to assassinate Hawkeye things take a turn for the worst. Transported to a new world Hawkeye and Deadpool find themselves teaming up with new allies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Contract

“Wade Wilson,” a mysterious voice echoes in the abyss.

“How does this guy know my name,” Deadpool says to you, the reader. “Hey buddy, the name’s Deadpool and I’m just here for the job so let’s not get personal.”

Deadpool is standing in a dark and quiet alley. Every so often a car drives down the street behind him. He has come here for a mercenary job and doesn’t seem to care how shady the place of the deal is happening is. He can’t see anyone in the alley, but doesn’t bother shining a torch down there.

“I have a parcel from my boss that he wants me to give to you. It has all the information that you need about this target,” the voice echoes again as a parcel is chucked onto the floor.

Deadpool picks up the parcel, it is quite flat and light in weight. It has a fresh light brown colour to it. The parcel looks very crisp and new. He opens the parcel as he hears the footsteps of the voice walking away. The mysterious person emerges from the shadows, walking in to the lights every few steps, and Deadpool notices that they are covered in orange and black armour. They have a broadsword and a snipe rifle strapped to their back. Deadpool asks the still mysterious person, “Hey pal, can’t you just kill him yourself. Or don’t you want blood on your hands.” As he says this, he looks the mysterious person up and down, looking at their blood stained but shiny armour, “Or anywhere that isn’t already covered in blood?”

The person continues to walk down the alley, ignoring Deadpool as he watches them, “By the way, who are you?”

The footsteps stop and they twist around. “My name is Slade Wilson and I can’t kill him because I don’t do that anymore. I want him dead because he killed my family and I know you are the best man for the job.”

“Slade Wilson? That name sounds very familiar,” Deadpool asks you as Slade stands in the middle of the alley with a confused expression on his face, “Don’t you guys think so?”

Deadpool looks over at Slade, then down the alley. Then back at Slade, “Don’t worry about that, I’m just a little crazy Mister Wilson.”

Slade starting to doubt hiring Deadpool for this job, but he knows that there is no one better for it, “If you wanted to know, I’m from the year 2036 and in that year, they have created these portals which allow you to travel to other universes. I configured one to go back in time as well so I could hire you to stop this man from ever turning into the man he is in my time.”

“Tough story this guy has, don’t you think?” Deadpool tells the you as he points over at Slade. “And just so you know, we aren’t related at all. Those names a just a complete coincidence, there’s nothing to it. Just forget about how similar our names sound. Just move on.” Deadpool turns back to Slade and asks, “So who is this guy anyway, is he like a vicious killing machine from your universe, or maybe an unstoppable force created by a single man? Ooh, that would be fun,” Deadpool jumps up and down with excitement as he begins listing off his dream enemies.

Slade looks at the envelope then turns around to walk down the dead ended alley. “Come back to this spot when you’re done.”

Deadpool exclaims, “you know this is a…”

Whoosh! A bright light blinds Deadpool for a second. When his eyes adjust back to the darkness Slade has disappeared, back to his own timeline and universe. “Dead end. Oh,” he finishes his sentence as he looks around for where Slade could have disappeared to.

Wade opens the envelope as he walks down the street and looks at the amount of money he is being offered, “Two million dollars. Yippee! To kill Hawkeye? But who would want to kill Hawkeye, with no powers and his little bow? Oh well your sobbing will have to wait dude. I’m getting some money.” Deadpool seems to be looking at you through the pages as he sarcastically weeps for Hawkeye.


	2. Silent and not so sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool ambushes Hawkeye while on a top secret mission. A fight ensues and the unexpected becomes the expected.

Hawkeye is on a top secret mission in a, as of now, classified location. In a stealth version of his pink and purple suit he sneaks through a dusty and somewhat abandoned warehouse, making as little noise as humanly possible, Deadpool smashes through a window nearby. The noise seems to have alerted whoever Hawkeye was here for because now there are alarms going off and footsteps scampering around on the other side of the door, lights flash underneath the doors every so often. Hawkeye turns around to the window Deadpool entered from and aims his bow. Deadpool may have mad a lot of noise on his entrance, but he knows when it is best to be sneaky. Deadpool sneaks around the shelves, watching Hawkeye as he makes his way over to the smashed window. “I don’t get caught that easily,” Deadpool whispers to you.

“Who’s there? Show yourself now!” Hawkeye shouts out in to the warehouse. Still no idea who is after him.

Deadpool climbs up one of the metal framed shelves, stacked with all sorts of construction materials and equipment, and hides on the top. He takes off his mask, revealing his beautifully sacrred face, and starts whispering to you again, “Or what? That isn’t a very good threat, what is he planning on doing? I was kind of hoping this would be a fun fight. Little Hawky seems to have let his reputation down.”

As Deadpool mocks Hawkeye he moves past the shelf Deadpool is on and looks around, bow in hand and arrow at the ready. Deadpool drops down behind Hawkeye, as silently as he can. Not silent enough though, as Hawkeye turns around to greet him. “So, you haven’t lost your touch then Clint?”

“What are you doing here Wilson?” Hawkeye doesn’t take his bow down, even at point blank, and aims it at Deadpool’s head.

Wade pushes the bow aside as he moves closer to Clint. Hawkeye snaps the bow back and draws back tighter on the arrow, straining the bow string almost to the point that it could snap. “There is no need for that Hawkeye, I’m just here on a job.” Deadpool steps back a little bit, acting intimidated. “Get a load of this guy,” Deadpool speaks to you behind his hand before turning back to his target.

“What might that job involve?” Hawkeye stays still and sturdy.

Deadpool walks around the room, running his finger along one of the shelves. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing personal.” He lifts his finger up, it is now covered in dust. He blows all of the dust off and coughs as it flies everywhere. “What about you, what’s your mission?”

“Classified.”

“Aww. You won’t even tell your buddy Wade what you are doing?”

“You tell me first.”

“Oh, okay. You just know how to flatter me don’t you?” Hawkeye stares blankly at Wade while he tries to relieve the tension, bow still pointing directly at him, “If you want to know so badly. I am here to collect a bounty.”

“Keep going, whose bounty?”

“Well that’s just ruining the fun isn’t it? You could have at least tried to play my little game.” Deadpool prances around the warehouse, knocking things off of the shelves as he passes them.

“What game?” Hawkeye glares at Deadpool, wanting to get the answer out as soon as possible.

“You!” Deadpool shouts out and his voice echoes through the warehouse, he stops in his tracks. “I’m here to kill you silly.”

Clint’s eyes expand in shock as Deadpool shouts at him. Without hesitation Hawkeye lets go of the arrow and it lodges itself in Deadpool’s left shoulder. He clutches it as blood spills over the floor and screams at Hawkeye. "Bitch!" Clint knocks another arrow and Deadpool jumps behind one of the shelves. “Hey Hawkeye, I’m just here to get a shit-load of cash for killing you so if you wouldn’t mind just letting me cut off your head. Please?”

Hawkeye replies to Deadpool with a stern tone, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Let me ask you Wade,” He fires off two consecutive arrows in the direction Deadpool last was. “What did I do to deserve a bounty on my head?”

One of the arrows melts away on the floor while the other one wraps around the leg of a shelf. Deadpool, now on the top of the shelves, holds on to one of the metal beams hanging from the roof and starts to push against the shelf. It starts falling towards Hawkeye who runs for cover behind some safe shelves. Deadpool drops to the ground and takes out is two newly sharpened Katanas. “I’m not entirely sure why you need to be killed, and I don’t really care. But it’s something that happens in the future so, here I am.” Deadpool runs through some shelves towards Hawkeye, who gets up from cover and fires off a few arrows.

The arrows get cast aside as Deadpool slices them, prancing his way over to Hawkeye He continues to slice the arrows fired at him. When he is close enough, he launches himself at Hawkeye’s chest, who fires one more arrow that impales Deadpool’s head right before he turns his own body, trying to avoid the swords. He isn’t quick enough and one of the swords stabs through Hawkeyes armour and in to his right shoulder. Wade drops to the floor and Clint yanks the sword out, stumbling backwards and clutching his shoulder. Clint falls back on to the wall, taking a breather as Wade's limp body lays on the floor in front of him. He takes his hand away from his shoulder and pulls out some gauze, trying to bandage up his wound.

After a few moments Deadpool stands back up and pulls the arrow out of his head. The blood pouring from his head slows down quite quickly. Clint is too busy bandaging up himself to notice that Wade is now standing right in front of him. “Not cool, not cool at all,” Deadpool tosses the arrow aside as he says this.

He bends down and picks up his other sword. Hawkeye looks up at Deadpool and rapidly finishes up the bandaging. Deadpool walks over to Hawkeye who is in agonizing pain. Clint stumbles to find his bow or any other weapon other than his hands. He runs over to the middle of the warehouse, Wade follows. Hawkeye stumbles through the shelves as Deadpool scrapes his swords along the metal and concrete. Hawkeye has now been trapped, the only way out is a door, which appears to be where all of the alarms are coming from. Deadpool lifts his sword up above their heads, ready to slice Hawkeye’s head clean off, and then swings his sword down. Clint rolls backwards and slams in to the door. It isn’t very sturdy and opens really easily, swinging out as Hawkeye continues to roll away. Deadpool’s sword clangs against the metal supports of the warehouse. He looks a little confused as to where Hawkeye has gone, “What the fuck? Where did you go?” Deadpool looks around for a few moments until he spots the open door that Clint rolled through.

As Wade walks to the door a bunch of Russians start firing at him. They don’t faze him and he searches the room for Hawkeye. After a little bit of looking Deadpool notices a small figure hiding behind a concrete block. Hawkeye hasn’t noticed that some of the Russians are now firing at Deadpool. Now that Hawkeye is distracted he sees this as another opportunity to go for him, even though he should have killed him the first time. He runs over to Hawkeye, who steps up and fires an arrow at him. The arrow explodes as Deadpool slices it, the explosion throws him backwards. Hawkeye runs for cover behind some wooden crates. Deadpool is lying on the ground, the smoke clears as more bullets are fired in his direction. He jumps up and brushes himself off. His costume is now in tatters and he is riddled with bullets. He pulls out his two pistols and runs for the concrete block Hawkeye was just hiding behind. As Hawkeye’s cover behind the wooden crates gets shot to bits Deadpool shoots at the Russians shouting, “This is my kill!" He blows a few of their heads off and they all turn to him. He giggles, "Just kidding, I like killing people as long as I get my money.”

Ducking behind cover he and Hawkeye both finish off the last of the Russians. Blowing some of them up, shooting some of their nuts off and finally throwing one of his knives at the last guy with a gun. Once most of the Russians are dead, and the rest of them stand down, Wade walks over to the middle of the room. There is a complex and weird machine in the middle of the room. It appears to be working away at something, gears are grinding and mysterious sounds are emanating from it. Its power source, a glowing blue light, is hidden behind some flimsy metal casing. Deadpool spins around and looks at the wooden crates Hawkeye was hiding behind. He has disappeared. Wade searches the rest of the building, spinning on his heels, but can't find him. Suddenly he hears some very faint footsteps coming from his right. He turns around in shock to see Hawkeye charging at him and says to you, “I’ve never seen Clint so angry at someone, that he charges at them and doesn’t even reach for his bow.”

Hawkeye tackles Deadpool on to the machine. There is a loud crack as they hit the machine. The machine stops working and all of the Russians run out of the warehouse, having enough knowledge to know what is happening isn’t good. Deadpool them exclaims, “Surprisingly that wasn’t my spine,” And he looks behind him to see a small blue glowing cracked cube which starts to glow even brighter, the cube appears to have been the power source for the machine. The blue glow of the cube begins to fill the room as Deadpool and Hawkeye stop clinging to each other. They both back slowly away from the machine. Hawkeye watching Deadpool closely. The cube explodes throwing them both across the room.


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little fight Deadpool and Hawkeye have been stranded in a new and unknown world. A new world means new threats or maybe new allies.

Deadpool and Hawkeye get thrown across the room and the glow of the cube fades away. As they land on the ground it changes. They are now in a big alleyway, right outside a theatre that is barely standing, with trains zooming by on the rail way and lights flashing everywhere. This alleyway doesn't look any darker or lighter than the city it is in. Graffiti and unknown stains are all over the buildings and ground. The streets are littered with rubbish, weapons and even the odd rotting corpse. Hawkeye scrambles for his bow, Deadpool runs towards him with his sword. He fires a smoke arrow at Deadpool which explodes in his face and stuns him, smoke fills the alley. As he drops his sword Hawkeye pulls out his knife and runs at him through the dissipating smoke. Deadpool staggers back and pulls out his own knife, ready for a fight. He jumps out of the smoke just in time and slices the very edge of Hawkeye's face, blood drops on to the floor. Hawkeye slashes at Deadpool who dodges another almost lethal stab and punches him in the stomach. Hawkeye coughs out some blood then staggers back and swiftly takes out his bow with his right hand, firing a stun arrow at Deadpool. He doesn’t need to move seeing as he hasn't done much to him. “HA HA HA HA HAAAA. Some new friends to kill,” echoes a creepy hysterical laugh from around the corner, in the shadows.

Deadpool catches the arrow and holds it in his hand as both he and Hawkeye turn to the shadows from where it came. Out steps a psychotic looking clown dressed in a purple suit with a massive blood red smile and pale white face. Holding a crowbar, The Joker continues to laugh at Deadpool and Hawkeye. “HEE HEE HEE, HA HA HA HAAAA.”

“Who let the clown out of the circus?” Deadpool chuckles at his own joke as Hawkeye rolls his eyes at him.

“Hello boys, you must be new in town. You see, these are my streets and anyone who isn’t allowed on my streets gets shot right in the head. BANG! BANG!” The Joker pulls out his revolver as he says this and pulls the trigger.

Hawkeye flinches as he pulls the trigger. A flag pops out that says BANG! “He he he hee, haaaa. I am the Joker and welcome to my…”

Woosh! A yellow streak zooms past at unbelievable speeds, Joker stops talking and pulls out another gun. He aims this one around wildly, trying to catch the lightning zooming past them. Hawkeye fires an arrow in The Jokers’ direction. It misses him and blows up a truck behind him throwing him forwards and partially singeing the back of his coat and almost burning him. Deadpool throws the stun arrow, in his hand, in Hawkeye's direction. When he looks back Hawkeye is gone.

“Shit, he probably used his arrow as a distraction to run off. That sneaky fucker,” Deadpool lashes out at the fact that he lost his score.

“No, no, no. It was that pesky little Flash with his super speed always ruining everything,” The Joker says a little less psychotically and more on the very pissed of side.

“The what now, and by the way where the fuck am I? I really need find Hawkeye.”

“The Flash, you know the annoying yellow streak you just saw take your friend Hawk… Hawkeye that’s right,” The Joker replies suddenly and confused as to why Deadpool doesn’t know who he’s talking about. “And as of where you are, you are in the dark and grim city of Gotham! My humble abode.”

“What’s up with this goofy little clown, there’s no such city as Gotham. But then I haven’t actually seen this place before, and I’ve seen almost every place that has been heard of,” Deadpool whispers to the reader.

“Who are you talking to?” The Joker steps closer to Deadpool, confused as to what he is doing.

“No one.” Deadpool abruptly spins back around to look at the Joker. “Who are you talking to Joker?” Wade has a slight sarcastic tone. “You know what, I’m just going to call you J-man.”

“Why don’t I call you red-man? What is your name by the way and, where are you from? Red-man.”

“Call me Deadpool and why does it matter where I am from?”

“It’s just because a second before you appeared there was a blinding light and you two came flying out of nowhere.”

“Must have been that blue cube thingy that I crushed. It must have teleported me here, to this lovely little city you call Gotham. If that cube got me here it can get me back home. I need that cube so I can get back and get my pay check.”

“What cube? What pay?” The Joker steps forwards once more, intrigued about this new man he has met.

“J-man, can you take me to your secret lair so I can restock on ammo to kill Hawkeye with? Hey, maybe you can help and we could do like an epic team up. You help me kill Hawkeye and I’ll help you kill The Flash.”

“How much of the cut?” The Joker asks with a grin on his face.

“About two hundred thousand. How does that sound guys?” Deadpool asks you, “Ah, whatever. You’ve never answered me before. Two hundred thousand Joker, is it a deal?” Deadpool sticks his hand out towards Joker.

He contemplates the deal for a few moments before shaking Deadpools hand. “Hee heee haaaaa. Yes, it is a deal, my friend,” Joker’s hysterical laugh startles Deadpool every single time he hears it.

“Cool, just tone down on the laugh, it’s a little creepy.”

Joker brings his other hand in on the shake. But when he does this Deadpool gets a little shock. “Oh, I know it's creepy.”

Deadpool yanks his hand away from the shock, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Just a little bit of fun. Heee he he he haaaaaa."


	4. The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Joker Hawkeye runs off and leaves Deadpool in the wind. Taken in by the Flash, he learns of what is really going on and what is truly at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished but if any of you like I will continue it. Just let me know

At the Flash’s lair Hawkeye appears out of nowhere looking very stunned and in a lot of pain. He pulls out his bow and knocks a smoke arrow. He fires it and jumps to the side firing a few more arrows in random directions. The Flash walks up to him really quickly and strips him of his weapons. He sits down in a chair and admires the bow, asking Hawkeye, “You are Hawkeye, right?”  
Hawkeye responds by pulling out a knife and throwing it at him. He asks the Flash, “Who’s asking?”  
The Flash steps out of the way and then clears up the smoke from Hawkeye’s arrow by funneling his arms really fast. “I’m the Flash,” he responds as he calmly walks up to Hawkeye. “This is amazing craftsmanship, who mad it for you?” The Flash pauses for only a second, not giving Hawkeye enough time to answer. “That doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about why you are here. You don’t know me yet because I’m from a different universe than you, but that is beside the point.”  
“What? Hold on slow down for a second will you please?” Clint pauses to make sure that the Flash has stopped. “Thank you, now. Different universe?”  
The Flash gets up from his seat and walks over to a mini fridge at the end of the desk. “Yes, you see we are from two very different universes. It’s hard to explain, so I’ll just get to the part that you need to hear,” As he is saying this, he takes out a sandwich from the fridge and walks back over to his chair.  
He sits down and takes off his cowl. Barry starts to eat his sandwich and looks at Clint. He offers it to him. Clint shakes his head and Barry continues to eat it. “Anyway, what you need to hear. Our universes were very separate for a long time. They are very different, there isn’t much that is the same. Except for in the future.”  
Clint jumps in quickly, interrupting Barry, “Are you from the future?”  
“No, I’m not. But I have been to the future, so technically I am from the future. Anyway, in the future our worlds overlap. They fall in to chaos and at the center of it is Wade Wilson and his band of merry madmen.” Barry pauses for a moment to take a bite from his sandwich before continuing, “I don’t know what happens to him but you were supposed to die out in that alleyway, at the hands of the Joker. Hopefully saving you has partially stopped the future I saw. I believe that you are the key to all of this. All we have to do now is assemble and army to stop his.”  
Clint soaks in all of the information that Barry just blurted out. “He becomes what? The ruler of an empire?”  
“Sort of, yeah. Keep up”  
“So why don’t we just stop him before he creates his army, or before he gets driven mad?”  
“I’ve tried stopping him before he creates an army, but he can’t die.”  
“Yeah, I know that.” Hawkeye doesn’t notice at first, “Hold on, did you just say you tried before?”  
“Yes, of course I did. Good god you are slow Hawkeye. You think this is the first time I have done this? I have been back so many times. Tried so many things, but none of them seem to work. I even tried trapping him in the speed force, but he escaped from that, somehow.”  
“The what force?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Why would forming our own army stand any chance against him?”  
“Because maybe then we can break him from his trance and he can see the wrong in what he is doing.” Clint begins pacing back and forth, absorbing all of this information.  
“I don’t think that will be possible. He doesn’t care much about right or wrong if there is enough money involved. Maybe we could give him an offer he can’t refuse?”  
“That won’t work, we wouldn’t have enough money to give to him.”  
“So you know who hired him?” Clint stops suddenly.  
“Yes, but we can’t get to him at any point. No matter what he eventually finds Wade and gives him what he wants.”  
Both Barry and Clint walk around the room, contemplating what they could possibly do, for a few minutes. They can’t come up with anything at first but after a while Clint pipes up. “What if we show him the future he has the potential to create?”  
Barry stops and looks at Clint intriguingly. “Show him why it is a bad idea to do this? That could work. Rather than trying to make him see the wrong in what he is doing. I knew you were the key to all of this.”  
“What can I say.” Clint is very impressed with himself and starts strutting around.  
“We need to gather the others. You grab your team, I’ll grab mine.”  
“Why don’t we just find Wade?”  
“Because we can’t. Whatever happened between you two in your universe, it cloaked him so that no powers or technology can sense him. So, we have to do this the old-fashioned way, with eyes and ears everywhere.”  
“One last question?”  
“We don’t have much time, is it urgent?”  
“How am I supposed to gather my team?”  
“What, you’re joking right?”  
“No. I don’t even know how I got here.”  
“The cosmic cube.”  
“What about it? It is what I was searching for on my mission in Russia. Until Deadpool came and fucked it up, destroying the cube in the process.”  
“The cube is destroyed? Great!” Barry gets annoyed and slams his desk. “Alright then, let me see.” Barry speeds around the lair looking for something to help them.  
After a few moments he appears back in front of Clint, who gets a little startled, holding a coin shaped object. “This is a map of everyone that you will need to gather in this universe. The Merry Madmen have already taken control of Gotham so you will have to be cautious getting out.” Barry gives Clint green coloured coin with a bow and arrow engraved in to it.  
“What is this?” Clint flips the coin over, admiring the handy work but also looking to see if it is anything more.  
“Show that to the team you are gathering.”  
“How is this coin going to persuade them?” Clint is now very confused about what he is supposed to do.  
“Because that coin is the coin of the insurgency. Founded by the late and great Oliver Queen. He was the first to defy the Merry Madmen, and he was one of the first to fall to them. But before he died, he brought together those superheroes and villains, that were still alive and wanted to save their home, so that people could have a safe place to go. And they would one day be led by the best archer alive, to fight back and save not just their home but also their planet.”  
“Are you saying that I am supposed to lead these people that I know nothing about?”  
“You know more about what’s going on then they do, and you have your team from your universe to add extra support. Or at least you will have them.”


End file.
